Rades Spirito
|chapter= }} is a rogue mage who is a member of the White Night Eye.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 34, pages 18-19 He was a member of the Clover Kingdom's Violet Orca squad of the Magic Knights.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 31, pages 5-6 Appearance Rades is a man of average height with long messy light purple hair and a blue eye. He wears a dark red bandages that covers his forehead and left eye with a light green eye ornament on top of the latter. Similar bandages are also tightly wrapped around his neck with the tattered end dangles in front of him. Rades' attires consist of a dark red tank top with a right sleeve and a trousers of similar color. In addition, he also wears an elbow sleeve and a glove on his left arm. Moreover, Rades wears a big belt around his waist with a strap is attached to it on both sides. He also wears a dark-colored bracelet on his right arm and two light-colored bracelets on his left arm. At the bottom, Rades wears a pair of boots with two light-colored stripes on each of them. Lastly, Rades wears a tattered cape that covers his body. The said cape is held together by a button on his right shoulder. During his younger years, Rades sports a shorter hair with both of his eyes are intact. He wears a light-colored robe and a chain necklace.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 31, page 5 Personality Rades is a cruel man who takes pride of his abilities. He believes that people with high magical power have the privilege to oppress those who are weaker than them. Additionally, Rades finds the act of receiving an attack and bleeding to be inexcusable, especially for someone of his caliber.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 33, pages 10-11 His pride also leads him to have a hard time forgiving anyone, as he still holds a grudge to the Clover Kingdom for banishing him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 31, page 6 Biography Rades was born into a family whom hails from the Clover Kingdom. He enters a Magic Knights entrance exam, once he reaches adulthood and gets inducted into the Violet Orca squad. During his time as a member of the squad, the Knights begin to wary of Rades' magic and decide to banish him from the Kingdom. Six years after his banishment, Rades who became a member of the White Night Eye, sits at the outskirt of the Kingdom waiting for the group to finish their preparation. Once one of the members gives him a confirmation, the former Magic Knight invades the Kingdom's Royal Capital by releasing his corpses on its streets.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, pages 4-5Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, pages 19-20 Using his corpses, Rades managed to cause a huge riot around the Royal Capital by having them attacking the guards and the citizens.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 25, pages 2-7 During the commotions, Rades encounters Asta after he tries to torture a little girl.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 25, pages 16-19 He then tries to attack him with the fallen corpses, but none of them is reacting to which Rades realizes that his opponent is the anti magic user. As the little girl hides behind Asta, a new batch of corpses is summoned by Rades to attack them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, pages 1-2 Overtime Asta manages to defeat all of his corpse and proceeds to attack him. Rades quickly summons a corpse, which he called "Jimmy" to fight for him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, pages 13-17 "Jimmy", a corpse that could shoot bullets filled with curse power, manages to scratch Asta's cheek with his attack from which the latter begins to bleed extensively. Rades then orders "Jimmy" to shoot a barrage of those bullets on Asta, but the latter is able to parry all of them. Due to this, Rades decides to shift "Jimmy"'s attacks toward the little girl whom Asta is protecting.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 27, pages 1-4 During the assaults, "Jimmy" manages to land another attack on Asta in which reduces the latter's concentration as several attacks are about to hit the little girl.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 27, pages 5-6Black Clover Manga: Chapter 27, pages 11-12 Unfortunately, Noelle Silva comes to Asta's aid and allows the latter to advance towards "Jimmy". Rades tries to prevent his opponent from closing in by summoning more corpses, but Leopold Vermilion clears a path for Asta to take "Jimmy" down.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 27, pages 12-19 Asta then challenges Rades to fight him personally, but the latter ignores it and summons a couple more corpses.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 27, page 19Black Clover Manga: Chapter 30, page 12 One of the corpses, "Alfred", is used to fight Asta while the other is fighting against Leopold and Noelle. Using "Alfred", Rades is able to dominate the fight as Asta is unable to reduce the distance between them. The moment Rades sees an opening, he immediately orders "Alfred" to launch the finishing attack. However, unbeknownst to him, "Alfred" is suddenly catching fire and incinerated. The former Magic Knight then sees that the Crimson Lion's captain, Fuego Leon Vermilion, is entering the fight.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 30, pages 13-19 The said captain asks Rades of the reason behind his attack to which the latter reveals his identity. After a slight argument, Rades summons another corpse, "Carl", in preparation to fight Fuego Leon. The latter initiates the fight by launching an attack towards Rades, but "Carl" is able to perfectly withstand it. Rades then orders "Carl" to launch a barrage of attacks, which force Fuego Leon to activate a defensive spell. As he believes that Fuego Leon is cornered by his corpse's attack, the Crimson Lion's captain suddenly releases an attack that easily incinerates "Carl". Unable to react against the attack, Rades is dumbfounded and speechless with the turn of events.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 31, pages 4-17 Not long after, Leopold and Noelle were able to take down his last corpse as well before Fuego Leon restrains him. When the latter confiscates Rades' grimoire, the former Magic Knight begins to throw tantrums toward Fuego Leon. However, he becomes silence when Asta speaks to him. Subsequently, Rades receives a notification from Valtos, his teammate, in regards to their next move while the Crimson Lion's captain asks him of the invasion's true purpose, yet again. At that moment, Rades reveals to Fuego Leon that his group's mission is the latter's assassination.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 32, pages 2-10 Suddenly, Fuego Leon is transported away from their location, which prompts Rades to fall in laughter as Leopold demands an answer to his brother's whereabouts.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 32, page 11Black Clover Manga: Chapter 32, page 13 His restraints then disappear when Fuego Leon returns unconscious. Rades then ambushes Leopold and sends him flying towards the wall, the moment he is free. The rogue mage then promises Asta that he will return to kill him as Valtos activates his spatial spell around Rades. Unfortunately, Asta prevents him from escaping and slashes him on the cheek. Rades becomes helpless as he is unable to defend against the young Knight's assaults while Valtos is unable to help him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 33, pages 4-12 Fortunately, reinforcements arrive for Rades and Valtos and take over the fight from both of them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 33, pages 15-17 The White Night Eye member then joins his teammates when they decide to escape after more Magic Knights arrive to the scene. As they reach their hideout, Rades is caught in a slight argument with one of his teammates for his attempt on fighting a captain of the Magic Knights.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 35, pages 6-8 Upon their entry to the hideout, Rades is greeted by Julius Nova Chrono, the Magic Emperor, whom swiftly kills three of his colleagues. Rades is then rendered unable to retaliate when Julius casts a restraining magic spell on him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 35, pages 9-18 Fortunately, the leader of his group came and took him away along with his teammates before Julius is able to extract any information from him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, pages 3-7 Battle Prowess Magic *'Soul Corpse Magic': A form of magic that allows Rades to infuse his mana into corpses and control them. Rades could use this magic to create an army of corpses that he could easily manipulate or a special corpse with specific abilities, which he enhanced with his curse power.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, page 15Black Clover Manga: Chapter 31, page 11 The undead invade the royal capital.png|Unnamed regular corpses Carl the soul corpse.png|link=No.1 - Carl|No.1 - Carl Alfred the soul corpse.png|link=No.2 - Alfred|No.2 - Alfred |- Rades unnamed soul corpse.png|Unnamed soul corpse Jimmy the soul corpse.png|link=No.4 - Jimmy|No.4 - Jimmy Abilities *'Mana Blast': Rades is capable to manifest and concentrate his mana on his hand. Subsequently, he can launch the mana towards his opponent in which could blast the said opponent away.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 33, pages 4-5 Equipment *'Grimoire': Rades possesses a grimoire with dark-colored covers and intricate designs decorating them. A three-leaf clover insignia is also decorating the center of its front cover. Moreover, the grimoire only has a single page in which signifies that Rades is only capable of wielding a single magic spell.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 32, pages 5-6 Rades grimoire.png|Rades' grimoire Fights *Asta vs. Rades *Fuego Leon Vermilion vs. Rades Events *The Undead Invasion *Assassination of Fuego Leon Vermilion Notable Quotes * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, pages 16-17 * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 33, page 5 Trivia References Navigation